When you move
by Timisa
Summary: "That's when you move." He breathes into her ear, as a shiver runs down her spine. –Marinette starts taking hip hop lessons, a consequence of losing in a video game to Alya. But what she doesn't expect is to be good at it or to fall for her teacher, or for him to make the first move. HiphopAU noKwamiAU noMagicAU GrownUpMarinette GrownUpAdrien (Miraculous Ladybug)
1. Chapter 1: First lesson

**Chapter 1: First lesson**

Marinette groaned. »Seriously!« Alya laughed. »Yup. You lost Mari! Now you have to join me!« Marinette threw her head back and groaned again. »But I don't know how to dance hip hop Alya! How am I supposed to join you in the competition?« Alya smiled mischevously. »You're going to take lessons!« Marinette lifted an eyebrow. »When? How? I have a job Alya. Stuff to do.« Alya shook her head. »I know, but it's going to be only two hours a week. On Mondays and Wednesdays. C'mon Mari, you promised!« Marinette groaned again and covered her face with her hand. »Alright. But it better not get in the way of work and helping at the bakery!« Alya nodded enthusiastically. »Of course! Thank you so much Mari!« Alya jumped on her best friend and hugged her as Marinette giggled. »Okay, okay. Calm down Al.«

Later that day Marinette hummed as she watered her plants. Alya had helped her sign up for the hip hop lessons, before she left to get ready for her date with Nino. It was Sunday, so Marinette was going to have her first lesson tomorrow. She was a little bit nervous, but it helped her calm down that Alya had tought her a little hip hop before, so she wasn't completely in the blank when it came to dance. She sighed now and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the sky was glowing orange. She sat down on her little balcony, watching the sunset. She'd just gotten her new little apartment looking a bit like she wanted it to. Her sewing stuff crowded the table and there were posters on her bedroom walls, her kitchen was full of food and plates and such and the TV was playing another soap opera.

She'd just moved into the apartment a month ago. It had been time to move out of her parent's bakery when she turned twenty-three and now she was here. In her little apartment, on her little balcony. She was running an online botique and working part time in the Agreste fashion firm, for Gabriel Agreste, one of Paris' top designers. She helped in the bakery twice a week and got free pastries. Her life was perfect. Well, it would be. If Alya wouldn't stop trying to find her a date or set her up with someone. She'd been on at least five disaster dates and almost strangled Alya when she'd ''accidentally'' signed her up in a dating app. Yup, life was great. Now Marinette stood up and walked back into her apartment, shuting the balcony door and going to her bedroom to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was another day.

Marinette lifted her head sleepily as she fumbled with her phone to turn off her alarm. When she finally shut it off she collapsed back into bed groaning. »Just another day.« She muttered to herself. »Just another normal day.« She slowly got up and got ready for work.

When she arrived at work she was completely woken up by her cup of coffee and smiling as she pushed open the doors to the building she worked in. She greeted everyone kindly as she walked to her office. She soon sat down at her desk and turned on her computer to start a new design. Sitting back in her chair as it hummed to life. Her desk phone beeped and she clicked a button. » _Mr Agreste would like you to check the summer collection and send feedback to me by Thursday, Miss Dupain – Cheng. I have sent you all you'll need via e-mail.«_ Marinette nodded to herself as she opened her mail. »Okay, thanks Natalie.« » _Alright. Good luck.«_ The telephone buzzed before the line dissconected, leaving Marinette to her work.

It was already three o'clock as Marinette rushed home. She picked up a crossaint from the bakery before going to her apartment. When she got home she quickly ate, before changing her clothes. She sighed as she got into her small red car, calling Alya as she shut the door. The phone rang a few times before her best friend picked up.

» _Hey, Mari. What's up?«_

»I'm about to drive to my first hip hop lesson. Any encouraging words?«

 _Alya laughed. »You don't need encouragement! You're going to be the best in your class and whoop everyone's asses. Don't worry Mari, it'll be fine.«_

Marinette sighed. »I hope you're right. Here goes nothing.«

 _»You'll be fine Marinette. Just go already. Bye.«_

»Bye.« Marinette returned, before hanging up and starting the car.

Marinette finally parked, almost hitting a black car with a lime stripe. She got out of the car, slowly walking into the studio. She took a deep breath as she hanged up her bag in the changing room, taking out her water bottle and walking into the studio. There were already some girls there. Three of them seemed her age and two looked a bit younger. She set down her water on a chair and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She looked around the studio. There were speakers and a small table with high legs in the corner, a few wires around it. The floor was wodden and the front wall was covered in mirrors. Just as she was admiring the mirrors someone walked in. Her eyes averted from the mirrors to look at the new person. Her eyes travelled down and over the golden locks and she was shocked to meet shinning green eyes boring into her blue ones. She blinked as he regarded her and looked away shyly. This wasn't happening, she thought, looking back at Adrien Agreste, who was still looking at her. He looked away from her as she glanced back at him and she let out a relieved sigh. She hadn't seen Adrien Agreste since middle school. Since the time when she'd had a crush on him.

Now a few other people walked into the room and sat down on the floor. Someone cleared their throat and Marinette looked up to see Adrien standing next to the table in the corner, looking over the class. That was when it hit her. »Hello class. It's nice to meet you all. My name's Adrien and I'm going to be your teacher.« Marinette was freaking out, just because, this was not happening. »Now if I won't be able to teach sometimes, you'll have a substitute. But don't worry I'll probably always be around to teach. Now you've all signed up already and I just need to check you're here. We'll be quick.« He started calling names, everyone was present. »Marinette Dupain-Cheng.« Marinette looked up and meet his green eyes. »Here.« She said. He looked away and called another name - Marinette sighed through her nose as she pulled herself together, thank god she hadn't stuttered. Adrien called the last name on the list before giving the class a camera worthy smile. »Now let's start. Find yourself a space on the floor.« Adrien plugged his phone in and a song started playing as the class started warm ups.

Soon they were already learning their first few steps and Marinette concentrated on the music. Class was over before she knew what was happening. Everybody grabbed their bottles and cleared out of the studio. Marinette grabbed her water and quickly drank, before moving to leave the clasroom. Closing her bottle as she walked she didn't even see him, before she crashed face first into his chest. She looked up. »I'm so sorry...« She was meet with his green eyes staring at her. »It's fine Marinette. No harm done. So you're Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the up-coming new designer under Agreste?« Marinette blinked. »I am?« Adrien laughed. »I didn't think it was you at first, until I read off your name. You know father can't stop bragging about you to other designers. He says you're really good.« Marinette smiled. »Well, that's reasuring.« Adrien nodded. »Well, I best get going. I'll see you on Wednesday Marinette.« He took a few steps away and she waved. »Bye.«

Marinette sighed as she drove home. This wasn't happening. Not again.

As she was driving she almost didn't notice the box in the middle of the road until it moved. She quickly hit the breaks. Checking for cars, she ran up to it and found a small ginger cat inside it. She quickly picked the box up and ran back to her car. She put the box on the car seat next to her and drove home.

She didn't notice the black spots on the cat until she got home.

 **A.N:**

 **This is my new dance fic AU for ML. I hope to hear some reviews on it. I know that much hasn't happened in the first chapter but I'm planning to heat things up between Adrien and Marinette in the future ;).** **There may be some OOC Adrien though.**

 **I hope to read some reviews. Tell me if you like it, is there anything I could do better?**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	2. Chapter 2: Steps

**Chapter 2: Steps**

Marinette sighed as she drew her newest outfit. It had been one day. One day since her last lesson and all she could think about were golden hair and green eyes.

Her new cat, Tikki, was purring happily as she rested on Marinette's lap and dozed off. She had long, dark ginger fur covered in five round black spots on her back.

Marinette had washed and fed the cat when she'd bought it home last night. She decided to keep the small furball to make her apartment feel more like home and not so empty.

Now she looked out her window as small dropps of rain fell from the sky and covered everything in water. She liked rain. It felt do fresh and everything seemed so clean after it cleared up.

Plus, like, puddles.

Now she put down her pencil and quickly pulled on her waterproff jacket and boots. »Be good while I'm out!« She called to Tikki, before closing the door to her apartment and locking it.

She walked out of her building and into the street. As soon as she was out she took a deep breath. Fresh, humid air filled her lungs. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes as dropps of rain ran down her cheeks and nose, covering her eyes. She sighed as she opened her eyes again and started walking down the street. There were a few cars outside, but otherwise Marinette seemed to be alone. She giggled. It had been a while since she'd taken a walk in the rain.

She skipped a few steps. Maybe she could practice the knew choreography they'd learned a bit yesterday. She skipped another few steps and started imagining the music playing. She slipped into a slide to the right, then one to the left. She spun around and soon she'd forgoteen all about practicing a new choreography. Marinette wasn't even paying much attention to her surrounding anymore. She was careful not to fall in fronz of a car but that was all. She heard music play through her mind and she moved in a beautiful choreography. She didn't always know when she was dancing a different piece. Usually she was just practicing or something when bits of her old choreographys would come to her...And she'd just dance them through without a thought. Now was one of those moments as she moved without knowing where her next step would take her.

She finally finished. Her right shoulder lifted to the front, leaning back on heer left leg as the right one stood in front. She opened her eyes and suddenly startled as she caught gazes with burning green.

She quickly straightened up as Adrien approached her. »Hey, Marinette. That was amazing. Where did you learn that choreography!« Marinette blushed at his praise and smiled. »I'm not sure. I used to dance a few years back, but then I forgot all my choreographys and stopped dancing all together...I sometimes just get impulsive snippets of choreographies that I can dance through well.« Adrien smiled and nodded. »I'm sorry that happened to you. I couldn't imagine forgetting all of my choreographies...Anyway what you just danced was great really. I'm sure you'll have no problem learning everything on class quickly. Marinette smiled back. »Thanks.« That's when she noticed that they were both still standing in the rain. »I should probably go, so I don't catch a cold...But I'll seee you tomorrow at lessons. Bye!« Adrien waved as she ran off. »Bye...«

Adrien opened the door to his apartment as he was greeted with loud meowing from Plagg, as his black cat demanded cheeese.

He sighed as he threw himself onto his bed and Plagg jumped up besides him, settling down next to him. »Marinette...« He whispered. »She'd looked so much like her Plagg.« He said as he stroked the cat. »When she danced.«

»She looked so much like Ladybug.«

 **A.N:**

 **Okay...So this is super short and I'm sorry but I've been busy with school** **lately and unable to update often so sorry 'bout that. The next chapter will probably(hopefully) be longer, like a bit over 2,000 words maybe...Anyway I hope it'll be. I'll also probably post it tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. That is my goal.**

 **On another hand...**

 **OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS! THIRTY follows and THIRTEEN favourites, plus FOUR reviews and we're only at first chapter! You guys trully are amazing.**

 **As always I hope to hear some reviews. They motivate me to write faster. I'm serious, they do.**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	3. Chapter 3: Falling over you

**Chapter 3: Falling over you**

Marinette swore she hadn't blushed this much since high school.

It was Wednesday and Marinette was in the middle of another hip hop lesson.

She really enjoyed getting into dancing, even if Alya forced her in it. She didn't know why dance hadn't caught her eye before. It was such a creative sport.

Right now though she was concentrating on not falling over or tripping over her own feet as they rehersed the newest choreography. She was doing that because Adrien had winked at her around ten minutes ago when he'd helped her with a move, that involved him correcting her stance and arm position a.k.a. touching her.

She'd barely contained any embarrasing noises as his arms ghosted over hers, only her cheeks coloured a light pink, that she hoped no one noticed.

»Alright, let's go over everything again with music. Okay?« Adrien said, snapping Marinette out of her thoughts as she looked up at him and blushed when her eyes met his and he smiled.

Class ended ten minutes later and everyone started clearing out.

Marinette picked up her water and wiped sweat off her forehead with her shirt. Taking a gulp of water before turning around. When she turned around she tripped over her own feet and slipped. Her eyes closed as she dropped her bottle, prepared for impact with the floor.

Except there was none.

She felt two strong hands grip her arms before she fell and steady her. Her head flung up and her blue bell eyes flew open as they looked gazes with green ones.

His eyes twinkled as she looked down at her and she gasped as he lightly lifted her and helped her stand straight. »Better be careful, wouldn't want you _falling_ for me.«

Marinette quickly recovered her wits, _you're not a teenager Marinette, get ahold of yourself._ Ahe rolled her eyes and let go of his shirt where she hadn't even noticed she'd grabbed ahold of it.

»Thanks for catching me.« Adrien smiled. »No pawblem, my lady.« Marinette's breath hitched as a memory played in her mind.

 _»Thanks for picking me up.« Marinette smiled as she looked at the sunset. »No pawblem, my lady. It was my pleasure.«_

»-rinette. Marinette. Are you okay?« Marinette snapped out of her daze and looked up at Adrien, who was looking at her worriedly. Marinette smiled nervously. »Sorry, I just got lost in thought for a second.« Adrien smiled warmly. »Okay, no worries. Well, you should probably get going...« Marinette noticed the time on the clock behind Adrien. »Oh! You're right. I'm already late! Well, bye!« Adrien watched in shock as Marinette swipped up her bottle in a distinctly hip hop like move and rushed out of the classroom. A grin spread across his face as he watched her.

Marinette quickly slipped into her flats as she pulled her red dress over her head. She quickly put on some light red lipstick as she rushed out of the studio.

She arrived at a small café called Carbonett five minutes later and rushed inside, her bag drapped across her shoulder. Finally she spotted Alya siting at a table in the corner of the cafe and rushed towards her. »Oh my god, Alya I'm so sorry for being late. I just-«

»Calm down, girl. It's fine, we weren't waiting long.« Alya cut in and stood up taking Marinette by the shoulders. »Come on, sit down. We're still waiting for someone.« That's when Marinette noticed Nino sitting at the table and smiled at him. »Hi Nino. Sorry, I didn't even notice you. What are you doing here?« Nino smiled back and adjusted his glasses. »Don't worry, Alya will explain in a moment as soon as Mr Always Late arrives.« Marinette was just about to ask what he was talking about when someone spoke up from behind her. »I'm not late that often Nino, you're overexagerating.«

Marinette spun around, meeting the green eyes of Adrien Agreste. »Hi.« He said, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. »Hi...« Marinette turned, eyeing Alya, who was grinning mischievously. »Come on and sit down Adrien.« Nino said from his place at the table. Adrien shot Marinette another look. "Okay... Anyone going to tell me what's going on?« Marinette asked, averting her eyes away from Adrien's. Alya grinned. »Do you remember why I made you join Hip hop?« Marinette thought for a second. »You wanted me to enter some competition with you.« Alya nodded enthusiastically. »Yeah. It's a group competition in hip hop. Groups of four can join and then there are four stages. First is a dance in which all four people dance, then three people dance, then a pair from the group and lastly is a solo preformance with one person from each team. Anyway the prizes are 2500 euros, a scholarship to a college of their choosing for each member of the winning team.« Marinette raised an eyebrow. »And..?« Alya grinned. »And I've put together a winning team!« Alya said excitedly, gesturing at Marinette, Nino, herself and Adrien. Marinette almost choked on her spit and Adrien was obviously shocked. »What? When did you decide this? When did I get pulled into this?« Marinette questioned and Alya grinned mischievously. »When you lost in a video game!« Marinette groaned. »You are crazy!«

Adrien, meanwhile, was just as oblivious to the plan as Marinette. »Excuse me...Where do I come into this?« Nino gave him a pat on the shoulder. »Sorry man, Alya was bugging me about needing another member and I needed to give her something to calm down. It'll be easy for you anyway. I mean you already teach the stuff.« Adrien sighed. »Fine...I'm in.« Nino punched the air. »Yes!« Alya giggled at Nino and Marinette rolled her eyes. »Yeah, yeah, calm down you two. Let's at least get some things started. What do we need for this Al?«

Alya straightened in her seat and pulled something out of her bag. »Well, I've got the papers we need to send in to participate, now first we need a name...« Nino thought for a second. »How about Moves?« Alya snorted. »Yeah, no. You're horrible at this.« Nino pouted and Adrien thought for a moment. »Hmm...What about Colorful moves?« Alya shook her head as Marinette took the papers from her and skimmed over the paperwork. »You're both horrible at this.« Alya told them and something flashed in Marinette's memory as she looked over the paperwork. »Miraculous.« She said quietly.

All three heads snapped away from their conversation to look at her. Adrien's green eyes burned into her as she still patiently read the paperwork, she looked up at all three of them and her blue eyes locked gazes with green ones. »Miraculous.« She repeated, louder this time. »That's got a nice ring to it.« Marinette explained. Alya nodded. »Yeah, I like it...What about you, boys?« Nino smiled. »I like it.« Adrien's eyes never left Marinette's as they still held gazes. »It's a perfect fit.« He told her, before looking away. Nino looked between the two, feeling some sort of unspoken tension. »Well...Since that's settled...Marinette, Adrien's mentioned you're one of his dance students.« Marinette's gaze snapped over to Adrien again, from where she'd been looking at her newly arrived hot chocolate. »You have? I mean, he has?« Nino smiled slyly. »Yup. So tell me, is he any good at teaching? Or does he fall over often?« Marinette laughed. »Nino!« Adrien scolded his friend as Marinette's giggles subsided. »Oh, no.« She said. »He's really good at teaching. I'm the one falling down more often than not.« Alya raised her eyebrows. »But you're great at dancing.« Adrien interjected. »She is. Her legs don't often agree with her when not dancing though as far as I can see. I can't imagine how many times you've fallen without me catching you.« He told Marinette the last part and she stuck out her tongue at him. »You don't know that!« Adrien chuckled. »I bet it's a good guess.« Marinette pouted. »Tell him he's not right Al!« She whined to Alya, who exchanged a knowing glance with Nino. »I don't know Mari, you're pretty clumsy...« Marinette groaned. »Come on! Is there no one here that believes I can walk?« Nino laughed as he gave Marinette a side hug. »I believe in you Mari. Go show these horrible people you can walk!« Marinette giggled as Nino pushed her up from her chair. »Give them a catwalk worthy, well, walk!« Marinette laughed as she walked over to Alya, who laughed with her. When Marinette was in front of Alya though, a leg slipped in front of hers and before she knew it, she tripped again.

And fell.

Right onto Adrien's lap.

His arms wrapped around her as he caught her, a sly smile on his lips. Their noses mere inches apart, his emerald green eyes burned into her blue sapphires. »I told you.« He whispered quietly into her ear and Marinette's breath hitched.

 **A.N:**

 **Does this count as a cliffhanger? I don't know, you tell me.**

 **I'm sick right now so I thought I'd take some time to write. I've been busy with school lately so I haven't had much time to write, so please don't expect often updates, I'm already trying to keep up with three stories... Please excuse any spelling mistakes.**

 **I hope to hear some reviews. Do you like the story so far? Anything I could correct or do better?**

 **Expect another chapter tomorrow though and don't forget to Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	4. Chapter 4: Have we danced before

**Chapter 3: Have we danced before?**

 _When Marinette was in front of Alya, a leg slipped in front of hers and before she knew it, she tripped again._

 _And fell._

 _Right onto Adrien's lap._

 _His arms wrapped around her as he caught her, a sly smile on his lips. Their noses mere inches apart, his emerald green eyes burned into her blue sapphires. »I told you.« He whispered quietly into her ear and Marinette's breath hitched_.

That's when Alya cleared her throat and Marinette's head snapped up. She giggled nervously as she pulled away from Adrien and got off his lap. »I'm so sorry Adrien. I guess you were right.« She giggled nervously and Adrien chuckled as he helped her stand. Alya shook her head. »Girl, girl, girl. I've said it once, I've said it a thousand times. You are clumsier than a baby giraffe.« Adrien and Nino laughed, while Marinette lightly hit Nino on the head as she sat down again. »Hey! You said you believe in me.« Nino chuckled and ruffeled Marinette's hair. »I'm sorry Mari, I didn't mean it. Please don't hold it against me.« Marinette smoothed her hair as she glared at Nino. »Yeah, like I believe you.«

The group talked a bit more about the competition. When they were done Marinette excused herself, still needing to work on a dress at home and left.

Marinette sighed as she walked home. She'd been thinking about what she'd agreed to that day.

She kicked off her heels as she walked into her apartment, locking the door and throwing her bag onto the couch. She made her way into her kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine. She sat down on the balcony and Tikki jumped onto her lap, meowing for attention. Marinette absentmindedly stroked the cat as she watched the sunset. She took another sip of wine. »However am I going to dance with Adrien, Tikki?«

Apparently next week was going to prove her wrong.

* * *

It had been four weeks since Marinette had started taking hip hop classes.

She was doing really well, memorising all of the moves and preforming them with feeling, it all came so naturally to her that she didn't quite understand where it was all coming from. Alya reasured her she was just a natural.

Marinette enjoyed dancing much more than she thought she would. And she also oggled her teacher more often than she probably should. But it wasn't like he was making it easy for her, sending her dazzling smiles. He even winked at her the last few times at the end of class and she swore she saw him smirk as she got all flustered. He teased her last time as she left about it. He nicknamed her Princess, because she'd worn a shirt that has princess writen on it.

So now she'd decided to start playing his game.

She looked herself over one last time in the mirror, before quickly petting Tikki and then hurrying to her Monday hip hop lesson.

As she walked into the changing rooms she was already late and quickly took off her jacket and changed her shoes, hurrying into the studio.

She got there before class, thankfully and set down her water on a chair just as Adrien called for everyone to sit and confirm they were here.

But as her blue eyes caught his green ones and she saw his only for a second as he stared at her, she knew she was going to regret her life choices.

She hadn't meant for it to be sinfull. She really hadn't.

When she put on the white, see-through T-shirt over her hot red sports bra, she'd thought of it as a joke. Something to tease him.

But she knew now. She knew the second she felt his eyes burning into her. It had been sinful.

Marinette sat down and bit her lower lip as she avoided Adrien's gaze. She saw how he finally tore his eyes away from her to look at his computer and check names. God, what had she done?

The class warmed up and Marinette often caught Adrien's eyes. She knew she'd made a mistake before she'd met his burning gaze. But then his eyes caught hers and she glimpsed a spark in his green irises. She'd blushed and hid her face in her hair, which she'd left down that day, another part of her plan. A plan she was regreting.

»Alright class. I thought perhaps today we could do something different.« Adrien spoke up and snapped Marinette out of her thoughts. Everyone looked over to their teacher and gathered around, sitting down on the floor.

»So...« Adrien started. »Am I right in assuming that some of you are interested in joining the upcoming Hip hop competition?« There was a louder than usual chorus of an enthusiastic 'of course'. Adrien smiled. »Well, since it'll be a group and pair competition, next to the solo part of course, I thought maybe we could practice in pairs. Is that okay with you all?« The class cheered and Adrien continued. »Alright, let's see how many of you there are...Two, four...fifteen...One of you would be without a pair...hmm...« He looked over the classroom before his eyes landed on Marinette and a spark glinted in his eyes. »Okay...If anyone has already assembled into a group, please pair with someone from your group. And the rest of you pair together. Marinette, you can pair with me, since we're in a group together. Now no one should be without a pair. Everything okay?« There was a hum of approval. »Alright, take a quick brake for water and then we'll start.«

Marinette took a quick drink of water, before turning back to the mirror. She looked at herself. Her dark hair was loose, falling over her shoulders. Her T-shirt had small black loopy text on the front, but it was see-through, so her hot red bra stood out under the white fabric. She had black tights on, that complimented her bra. It seemed so familiar. That was when she thought of something. There was no reason not to try out a dance choreography in a dance studio right? So, she let herself move on memory. Her foot slipped into a natural slide, her hands in postition. Soon she was going through a choreography that she remembered as clearly as Alya's brithday date. When she finished the last step she took a deep breath.

She shook her head as she snapped out of a sort of daze. Her thoughts in a haze, she looked up into the mirror, no one had noticed her short preformance. She sighed. _Thank god._ But then her eyes caught green ones staring back at her, burning into her, demanding attention. Adrien stared back into her eyes for a few moments as they held gazes in the mirror, then he looked away.

»Okay! Let's start.« Adrien said and the class took some positions.

In about ten minutes the class had learned a small choreography, each person on their own at first and now they were joining into pairs. Adrien smiled as Marinette walked to his side. »Now, we've learned the choreography, try to go through the steps with your partner, together. Now you should touch or be touching often and move together, so that it really is a pair choreography. Understood?« There was a chorus of yes and Adrien turned on the song What you came for and everyone started.

»Isn't this a nice chance to practice, Princess?« Adrien asked Marinette quietly as they slowly moved to the instrumental intro of the song. »It is.« Marinette confirmed, her blue eyes finding his as his green ones found hers. »Care to dance with me?« She asked him, a shy smile grin on her face. He grinned slyly back, leaning forward. »Why I thought you'd never ask.« That was when his hand grasped hers and he pulled her against him, leaving her stunned as he moved in a choreography similar to the one she'd danced shortly before, during their break. Before she knew it happened, she found her footing in his moves and they stepped together, in sinch. She remembered steps, she hadn't even known she could do a few moments ago. But that wasn't where her mind was. Her mind was in the music. Her eyes locked with Adrien's as they moved. She pushed away from him, escaping his grasp, teasing him as he slid back next to her and moved around her. She side steped him when he was behind her, leaning into his space teasingly. He leaned back, before brushing his nose against hers, teasing back as it was his turn to push her ground, even though in this choreography it was clear that her role led his. He gripped her hands with his as he pulled her closer and she obliged for just a second, before wrapping her arms around his neck as she slightly slid between his legs and his arms wound around her waist, holding her up in a dip.

Their eyes were still locked by the time the music faded down and they were both panting. Their noses were brushing, eyes half-lidded as they panted. One of his hands had somehow slipped into her hair as did one of hers into his hair.

Marinette couldn't see anything but his green eyes as she tried to remember anything about where she was, anything at all. She felt as though she was caught in a memory again, even though this was clearly happening now. Ally she could remember was one thing.

»Chaton...« She breathed quietly, so quietly only Adrien could hear as his eyes flew wide open.

 **A.N:**

 **What is this? The chapter I promised?**

 **Why yes, yes it is, dear readers. I hope you enjoy. I also corrected the last chapter so it's a bit easier to read. Nothing important though, you don't need to read it again.**

 **Thank you** **for all your lovely reviews and the small critisism, it helped me make the last chapter better.**

 **I hope to read some new reviews with this chapter, but for now Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	5. Chapter 5: Nausea

**Chapter 5: Nausea**

 _Marinette couldn't see anything but his green eyes as she tried to remember anything about where she was, anything at all. She felt as though she was caught in a memory again, even though this was clearly happening now. All she could remember was one thing._

 _»Chaton...« She breathed quietly, so quietly only Adrien could hear as his eyes flew wide open._

Adrien's breath hitched as his eyes searched hers. She stared back at him, lips parted. She was trying to figure out something as well. They locked gazes, noses brushing, their lips merre inches apart. Green burning into blue. »You aren't playing fair, my lady.« He whispered.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat and they snapped out of their trance. Adrien quickly put her back on her feet and Marinette pulled away, blushing furiously. Everyone was staring at the pair.

Adrien clapped his hands together. »Okay...Well, why don't I start up the song again and see how everyone else is doing?« He smiled at the class and everyone slowly nodded. He started up the song again. »You can take a break if you want Marinette.« He added, before walking up to a couple and observing their dancing.

Marinette gulped as she watched Adrien walk away. She could feel some of the girls glaring at her as she settled down in a chair, finally realizing how tired dancing with Adrien had made her, and took a big drink of water. She sighed as she watched Adrien correct someone on their footwork. How was she ever going to look him in the eyes ever again? And why had she called him 'chaton'? Where did that come from? She didn't know.

It seemed so familiar to her, maybe it had something to do with the months she couldn't remember. Maybe she'd met him before. But why wouldn't he say something if she had met him before? Marinette sighed, thinking back on every encounter she'd had with Adrien. Every memory she had of him, up until a few moments ago, when she called him chaton.

Marinette was deep in thought as someone called her name. »Hey, Marinette.« She looked up at her name being called, right into the haunting green eyes of Adrien Agreste. »Come on, help me show some moves. Please?« He asked her and she nodded, smilling back at him. Her teeth caught her lower lip nervously as she stood up and walked to his side. A small smile stretched across her lips.

Half an hour later class ended and Marinette quickly left, almost before anyone else walked out the door, to avoid bumping into Adrien, or worse, falling on him.

She walked back to her apartment and when she was back she threw her bag onto the floor, slipped off her shoes and sighed as she undressed. Tikki walked up to her, rubbing against her legs and slipping into the bathroom after Marinette as the girl closed the door. Tikki jumped onto the laundry basket and started grooming herself.

Marinette stepped into the shower and let hot water roll over her as she released a content sigh. She closed her eyes and let her thoughts run back to the events of the day. She remebered the burn in Adrien's eyes when she called him Chaton. Her eyes snapped open and she struggled to calm her breathing, which had somehow gone out of control. She panted as his eyes flashed in front of her vision again, only this time they were surrounded by black, a blackness she couldn't place. She leaned against the shower wall, blinking as she stared at the ceiling. She quickly finished showering and covered herself in a towel, letting her wet hair fall across her shoulders as she stepped out of her bathroom and went to change in her bedroom.

Twenty minutes later she was lying in her bed, Tikki curled up on her stomach as Marinette stared at the dark ceiling. She was struggling to fight sleep, clinging to the memory that had come back to her during her shower. Finally she was almost asleep, her eyes closing, when she finally remembered something. »Chat...« She whispered. »Chat Noir...« She remembered the name that had escaped her and a small smile ghosted across her lips as she feel asleep the same moment.

Tuesday came and Marinette woke up sick.

When Marinette first woke up in the morning she wasn't sure if she'd properly woken up, because she felt horrible. She had a runny nose, sore throat, a massive headache and a fever. She told her parents that she wouldn't be over for work and tucked herself into her bed with Tikki and a cup of tea. She called Alya and told her she was sick and the red head promised to bring Marinette some soup in the evening.

Alya came in the evening but lef quickly so she wouldn't catch Marinette's sickness. Marinette took a pill to calm her headache, before going to bed early.

She woke up the next day, feeling even worse than the day before. By the time she'd fully woken up she was running to the toilet. She threw up, her cat pawing at her thighs as she tried to help, while Marinette emptied her stomach. By the time Marinette was done, her headache had doubled and her fever was over the roof. She took a bowl with her into bed in case she wouldn't make it to the toilet next time she got nauseous. She turned on the TV and let its hum wash over her as she tried to sleep.

Marinette now sighed as she snuggled up into her mountain of blankets.

Suddenly she heard meowing. She slowly and reluctantly got out of bed and followed the sound to find Tikki sitting in front of a wide open window, looking down at the street with all intentions of jumping.

»Tikki! No!« Marinette shouted hoarsely as she reached out, trying to stop the cat from escaping. But to no avail, the kitten merely tilted its head, before jumping onto the street below and running down the street, ignoring her owner's calls. Mariette rushed to put on her coat and slip on her shoes, running outside in her pyjamas.

Tikki didn't have a microchip or collar, since she was too young to get the former and didn't need the latter inside the house. Marinette coughed roughly as she ran out of her apartment building after her cat.

She found herself in the middle of tthe street, rain pouring around her as she frantically searched for Tikki. She rounded a corner, her legs almost giving out as her eyes fell on a familiar boy, who was holding her cat as Tikki meowed and pawed at his golden locks. She gasped as Adrien looked up at her from under his umbrella and his smile quickly distorted into a frown of worry.

Marinette took a few steps towards them. »Tikki!« She called out quietly, her voice breaking and giving out at the end. Adrien looked at the cat whose ears perked when Marinette had called it. He walked to Marinette. He gave her a small smile, eyes full of worry as he saw how poorly she was dressed. And how sick she looked. »Is this your cat?« He asked her and Marinette nodded, a few stray tears escaping her as she stared up at him. »Th-thanks for c-catching h-her.« She got out and Adrien took a hold of her arm worriedly. »Are you okay, Marinette?« Marinette shook her head 'no' and Adrien looked her over as she shivered. »Are you sick?« Marinette nodded, her hand reaching up to rest on Tikki's head, brushing Adrien's hand on the way. Adrien felt her cold hand brush against his warm one and shivered at the coldness of her hand. »You're freezing Marinette! Why are you even outside in this weather?« Marinette looked up at him with dazed eyes. »I-I ha-had to ca-catch T-T-Tikki.« Was all she got out before her eyes involuntarily closed and she colapsed. Adrien gasped as she fell, quickly catching her in his arms. »Marinette?!« He worriedly cupped her face and when she didn't anwser he quickly pulled out his car keys.

Adrien's car was nearby and he quickly put the kitten down on the passenger seat. He picked up Marinette and gently put Marinette onto the back seats. His hand brushed across her forehead and he felt her fever heating her up. He looked over the unconcious girl for one last time, before closing the car door and getting into the car, starting it up as he drove back to his apartment.

Marinette woke up an hour later, she felt Tikki paw at her face and hair. She shivered and pulled the warm, fluffy blanket tighter around herself. She opened her eyes a crack, seeing Tikki above her, the curious cat looking at her with her head tilted. »Tikki...« She whispered, her voice almost nonexisitent as she felt her head throb. »She was really worried about you.« Marinette's eyes sprang open as someone spoke up. The first thing she registered was that she wasn't in her apartment. She looked around and her eyes fell on Adrien. He smiled at her as her eyes widened. »Wh-where am I?« Adrien set down a mug of tea in front of her. »You're at my apartment. You collapsed and I didn't know where you lived...So I bought you and your cat back here.« He explained and Marinette looked at Tikki. »Tikki ran away.« She remembered. »I chased after her and then you were holding her...« Her brows scrunched up, she didn't remember anything after that. Her eyes widened and she looked back to Adrien, who was warmly smiling at her, eyes full of worry. »I'm sorry.« She said, biting her lip. »I must be such an inconvinience...« Adrien quickly shook his head. »You aren't. Don't worry, I would've felt horrible if I left you alone, before taking care that you would be okay.« Marinette looked up at him, hope shinning in her eyes. They locked gazes. She asked him if it was true with her eyes and he reasured her with his that she wasn't an inconvinience, that he wanted her here. Marinette wanted to say something else, but suddenly a wave of nausea hit her and she looked at him frantically. »Where's the bathroom?« She got out, before clamping her hand over her mouth. He quickly realized what was wrong and took ahold of her hand, helping her stand and quickly guiding her to the bathroom.

He held back her hair as she emptied her stomach and she leaned into him as she finished, dizzines overtaking her mind. He pressed a cold hand against her forehead and she shivered, leaning into his touch. When he saw she'd gotten worse than she'd been before, he gently picked her up and carried her back onto his couch. He covered her in a blanket and she clutched his arm, shivering, her eyes closed shut. He looked over her worriedly as he sat down next to her and she never let go of his arm.

Marinette was worse after that and she threw up a few more times, going in and out of slumber. She gotten some vomit on her shirt and Adrien had to change her out of her pyjamas, pulling his oversized shirt on her.

Adrien got more worried about Marinette as she threw up again.

Marinette woke up again and looked around her, she felt Adrien gently shake her shoulder. »Marinette. Wake up for a second.« Marinette grogily opened her eyes and looked around her at the dark room. She saw Adrien siting next to her on the bed and at the foot of the bed, staring at her incrediously was...was...Marinette was barely awake and it took her a few moments to remember his name. It was Felix. Marinette's vision blured and she was about the ignore all the people and go back to sleep when Adrien spoke again. »Hey, Marinette.« He said and Marinette looked over to him. »Would you let the doctor look over you for me, please? So he can tell me what's wrong with you.« Marinette looked back to Felix. »His name's Felix.« Adrien supplied and Marinette shrunk closer to him, wrapping her arms around herself. »I know.« Felix tried to step closer to her and Marinette shrunk away, into Adrien's arms and she buried her head in his chest. »Don't let him Adrien. He hates me.« Adrien gave Marinette an odd look and Felix huffed. »You're being dramatic Marinette.« Felix said and Adrien looked between them, trying to figure it out. »Do you two know each other?« He asked and Marinette only nodded, he looked over to Felix. Felix huffed again and explained. »I'm engaged to her sister Bridgette, who is currently in LA studying.« Adrien looked suprised but nodded. He looked back to Marinette. »I'm sure Felix doesn't hate you, Mari.« He cast a pointed look to Felix. »Would you let my brother take a look at you, please?« Marinette suddenly looked up at Adrien with wide eyes. »He's your brother?« She asked awestruck and Adrien chuckled as he looked down at her. »Yup.« Marinette's head suddenly whipped around to look at Felix, then again at Adrien and back to Felix. This time Felix chuckled. Marinette looked back to Adrien, her lips slightly parted as she gaped. »So will you let him look at you?« Marinette dumbly nodded and Adrien lifted her lightly off his lap, setting her on the bed and making room for Felix to get closer to her.

Adrien stepped away from the bed and he felt Marinette watching him as he backed away. Her wide blue eyes begged him to stay and he smiled at her, not moving from his spot next to the bed. »Okay.« Felix said. »Open your mouth for me Marinette.« Marinette did as he instructed.

A few minutes later Felix was done and Adrien had tucked Marinette back into the blankets, both of them leaving the room to talk. »Tea?« Adrien asked his brother as he poured himself a cup and Felix nodded. »Sure.« Adrien poured them both tea and walked over to Felix as both of them sat behind the counter of Adrien's kitchen. Adrien looked over to his brother a smirk on his face. »So...Engaged, huh? I wonder why I didn't know that.« Felix looked away and chuckled. »I hadn't found the right moment to tell you.« Adrien shook his head. »I'm sure you hadn't. So who's Bridgette.« Felix turned to look at his brother and a rare smile graced his lips. »She's my fiancee. She's studying to be a vet and she's so...so bubbly. She's wonderful Adrien. I know you'll like her when you meet her at the weeding.« Adrien grinned. »You're getting married man! I can't believe it.« Felix chuckled. »Neither can I. I have to give to you though, getting yourself out there again huh?« Adrien frowned. »What are you talking about?« Felix laughed quietly, gesturing with his mug in the general direction of the sleeping Marinette. »You're saying you aren't interested in Marinette?« Adrien shook his head. »I can't just leave her alone. Plus she doesn't like me that way and I'm her teacher.« Felix raised an eyebrow. »I teach her hip hop. That's where I met her.« Felix nodded but a glint appeared in his eye. »Whatever you say man. I saw the way she looked at you. And even if she was out of her mind from the lack of sleep, she clearly wanted to be close to you.« Adrien shook his head. »I can't help it if you're scary Felix.« Felix punched him lightly on the shoulder. »I know you, you little sunhead. And I know you like her.« Adrien coughed. »I – I don't know her that well, Felix.« Felix just raised his eyebrows and finished his tea, speaking when he'd set his cup back down. »Well, the wedding is in two months. And she's going to be there.« He gestured over to Marinette again. »And I want you to be there. And, hopefully, by then you'll have everything sorted out. Don't let me down Adrien.« Adrien just shook his head. »I don't know what you expect Felix.« Felix sighed and stood up. »Have you danced with her?« He asked Adrien. He knew the anwser immediatelly as he saw a low burn ignite in Adrien's eyes, before the younger Agreste looked away to hide his expresion. »I have.« Felix smirked as he patted Adrien on the back. »I know you Adrien. And you like her a lot, no matter what you're trying to sell to yourself.« Felix put on his coat and Adrien stood up, walking his brother to the door. »Even if I do like her Felix, she doesn't feel the same.« Adrien heard a meow from beneath him and picked up Tikki, so she wouldn't escape. Felix looked at tthe cat for a second, before turning back to Adrien. »The cat's right you know.« Was all the older Agreste said before waving and walking down the corridor to the exit.

Adrien sighed as he closed the door. He stroked Tikki as he carried her back into the house, setting her down on the couch, next to a black cat. »You can sleep with Plagg.« He told the small ginger as he put her down next to Plagg, who opened his emerald green eyes and watched the kitten as it tried to climb on him.

Adrien gave them both some cat food, before checking on the sleeping Marinette. When he found her still asleep he gently sat down on the side of the bed and put his hand onto her forehead, confirming that she still had a running fever. He gently pushed a stray lock of midnight blue hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Marinette stirred and caught his arm with both of hers, pulling him closer and snuggling into his side, a shiver running through her body. Adrien stilled, worried he'd woken her up, but her eyes didn't open and she continued to breathe evenly as she clutched his arm to herself. He watched her face as beams of moonlight lit up his room. His eyes trailed the curve of her lips. Maybe he did like her.

Marinette dazedly opened her eyes and blinked into the sunlight. She looked around and felt her head throb with a massive headache, her stomach grumbling from hunger. She looked up and found herself lying in bed next to a sleeping Adrien. Her breath hitched and she desperately tried to remember how she got here and what had happened. She looked around and saw Tikki curled up on the foot of the bed, with a large black cat, that opened it's emerald green eyes to look at her. She looked back at Adrien. And that was when his green eyes opened.

 **A.N:**

 **Oh my god! Over 3,000 words everyone! YAY.**

 **I hope you enjoy this super extra long chapter. And also: Felix! Oh my god I love Felix so much for some messed up reason! Anyway you'll see Felix and Bridgette in this fic just so y'all know and we'll see their super awesome cute wedding too! Also this chapter took up like five normal pages - I'm so proud hehe :'D**

 **Dream on! everyone, I'm dreaming of more super long chapters ;)**

 ** _Timisa_**


	6. Chapter 6: His black Plagg

**Chapter 6: His black Plagg**

 _Marinette dazedly opened her eyes and blinked into the sunlight. She looked around and felt her head throb with a massive headache, her stomach grumbling from hunger._

 _She looked up and found herself lying in bed next to a sleeping Adrien. Her breath hitched and she desperately tried to remember how she got there and what had happened. She looked around and saw Tikki curled up on the foot of the bed, with a large black cat, that opened it's emerald green eyes to look at her. She looked back at Adrien. And that was when his own green eyes opened._

Adrien blinked twice as he woke up. His eyes quickly found a doe like bluebell pair staring back at him.

Marinette desperately tried to recall where she was and what had happened. Her forehead scrunched up into thought, but her headache didn't really help as it pounded in her skull. She looked up at Adrien questioningly and a bit frightened

Adrien decided to tell her where she was and why, since she probably didn't remember last night well. »Good morning.« He started and pulled himself up, leaning on one elbow as he looked at her. »You probably don't remember what happened, so uh... I think you were chasing your cat yesterday when I ran into you and I guess you were really sick, because you collapsed and I didn't know where you lived so I brought you to my apartment...«

Marinette blushed and her eyes widened. Adrien sheepishly scratched the back of his neck as he continued. »We talked for a bit when you woke up, but then you were worse, so I called my brother to check up on you.«

»Felix is your brother!« Marinette gasped in a raspy voice before coughing. Adrien grinned at her suprised expresion. »Yup, he is. I didn't know he was engaged though.«

Now Marinette smiled. »Bridgette, my sister, was out of this world happy when he finally asked her, I remember how she told me and then screamed. My parents tought she fell down the stairs.«

Adrien chuckled. »I guess with my brother it had probably taken a while for him to get up the courage to ask.« Marinette smiled at him, before coughing again.

Adrien looked over her worriedly. »I'll make you some tea. Does your head hurt?« Marinette nodded. Adrien stood up and stretched and Marinette stared as a small piece of his back showed when his shirt pulled up. Adrien looked back at her on the bed and his eyes glinted as he caught hers. »Okay, don't worry. I'll make some tea and bring you a pill for your head. Is toast okay for breakfast? You threw up a lot yesterday so it's proably better if you don't eat too much...« Marinette smiled reasuringly. »That would be great. Thank you so much.«

Adrien nodded before leaving the room. Marinette let out a held breath as he disappeared. She looked around the room and caught her reflection in the mirror on the wardrobe. She blushed as she saw her hair was out of her pigtails and sticking out at a few ends. Her eyes widened as she realized that she wasn't in her shirt anymore. Thankfully she was still wearing her tights, but her shirt was changed. She blushed as she realized that Adrien must have changed it and tried not to think about him seeing her in just her bra. She looked over herself in the mirror. The shirt was too big, but soft and comfortable. It was black and had a big neon green pawprint on the front. She suddenly remembered that she'd seen Tikki on the foot of the bed. She looked over to the cats. Tikki was cuddling with a bigger black cat in a cute ginger – black ball.

She laid back down on the bed and sighed as she tried to relax. After a few minutes she heard a floorboard creek and opened her eyes to find Adrien standing next to the bed, holding a glass of water and a pill. He smiled down at her as she blinked up at him and pushed herself into a sitting position.

»Hey. I've brought you a glass of water and a pill to help with your headache.« He said and set the glass down on the bedside table and sat down next to her on the bed. »The tea still has to cool down a bit, but I'll bring it to you with the toast.« He scratched the back of his head again as he smiled at her softly. »I have to go to work soon, but you can stay here and I'll take you home when I'll come back from work... Is that okay?«

Marinette bit her lower lip and slowly nodded. »That would be great... I just hope I'm not an inconvinience.« He smiles at her again and looks directly into her eyes. »It's fine Marinette, really. You can watch the TV in the other room, the remote's on the coffee table and the water from the pipe is fine to drink if you're thirsty. I left my number on the kitchen table if you need to call me. Your phone is next to it, you had it with you yesterday.« Marinette nodded and smiled back at him, before reaching out and softly squeezing his hand. »Thank you.« Adrien's breath hitches for a moment as her hand covers his, but he quickly smiles at her and squeezes her hand back before letting it go. »Of course. It's no problem.«

Adrien stands up and goes over to one of the drawers, taking out some clothes for himself, before leaving the room with one last glance at Marinette.

When he was gone Marinette picked up the glass he brought her and gulped down the pill. Then she snuggled back into the bed, trying to process all the information that the morning had thrown at her.

Adrien got dressed quickly and picked up his computer bag and the keys of his car. He peeked back into the room and smiled as he found Marinette snuggled into the comforter. »I'm leaving now. I'll tell father you won't be in for work. Get some rest.« Marinette opened one eye and gave a 'mmmhmm' before drifting back to sleep. Adrien grinned and shook his head before leaving, softly closing the apartment door behind him.

Adrien got into his car and drove off to work.

Marinette fell asleep a few minutes after Adrien left. She woke up to two cats pawing at her back and Tikki meowing loudly. Marinette blinked into the light and yawned. As she sat up she happily realized that her headache was gone and she was hungry. She got out of the bed, her bare feet hitting the cold floor as she slowly stood up. The cats followed her as she explored the apartment and soon found the kitchen. As she looked around she found two pieces of toast and a cup of tea resting on the kitchen table. She sat on one of the chairs and started devouring the toast, as she was looking over the kitchen she suddenly felt something jump onto her lap. She looked down and smiled at Tikki. The cat was sitting in her lap and watching her with big blue eyes as she ate. »I'm not giving you anything Tikki, you're the reason I'm in this mess.« She scolded the cat playfully. When she looked up again she jumped in suprise as she found the big black cat sitting on the table and looking at her with big emerald eyes that reminded her of Adrien's own green pair.

When she was finished with her toast and tea she wondered around the apartment. There was a bookcase hanging on one of the living room walls. She walked over and picked up a picture of a blond woman. The picture was taken on a field and the woman was smilling. It was a picture of Adrien's mother, Marinette realized. She put the picture down and looked around the living room that was connected with the kitchen.

By the end of her tour around the apartment she collapsed onto the couch and the two cats joined her. The black cat's name was Plagg. Marinette had found his bowl, with his name on it. She also found a smaller bowl next to it and realized that Adrien must've had fed Tikki when he brought her back to his apartment.

Marinette opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She glanced and the TV but didn't bother turning it on, she looked back at the white ceiling. Her mind wondered back to Adrien and she closed her eyes, breath hitching. He'd helped her and taken care of her when she was sick. Now she was in his apartment. He'd changed her shirt and seen her in her bra, he'd fed her cat. She blushed as she remembered how she'd buried her face in his chest in front of Felix.

She caught her reflection in the window. The neon green pawprint on her shirt almost glowed. As she stared at the pawprint she remembered she'd figured something out a day before. Her mind tried hard to figure out what it had been. She glanced down at the shirt and it hit her.

Chat Noir.

That was all she could remember. It seemed so familiar, but she couldn't recall where she knew it from. Black cat. What could it mean? Was it a name. She glanced around herself. There was a chat noir sleeping next to her. »What those Chat Noir mean Plagg?« She asked the cat out loud.

It was a rethorical question of course, she wasn't expecting the cat to anwser her. But as the words Chat Noir left her lips, Plagg's green eyes opened wide and the cat sat up. His green gaze bore into Marinette for a second and her eyes stared back, wide and suprised. Then Plagg's ears twitched and he put both paws on Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette's eyebrows scrunched up in question.

Plagg's paws left her shoulder and he jumped off the couch, he walked to the door that leads to Adrien's bedroom. When Marinette didn't follow him, he looked back at her and meowed once, before entering the bedroom and disappearing from sight. Marinette quickly stood up and followed Plagg.

She found him sitting in front of Adrien's closet door. When she walked up to him, Plagg looked back at her, meowed and put one paw on the closet door.

Marinette looked at the handle of the closet door. What could the cat want, is Plagg's food in there? She gripped the handle and opened the closet door. She felt Plagg brush against her legs and looked down at him, her eyes followed the feline as he jumped into the closet and hit something, making it fall onto the floor.

Marinette quickly picked it up and turned it around in her hand.

She gasped as she saw the emerald green paw print on the black ring.

 **A.N:**

 **Hope you enjoyed the newest chapter. I'm planing a little bit more action in the next chapter ;)**

 **Let's hope Marinette remembers something again. What do you think she's forgoten? Or rather who?**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


	7. Chapter 7: Night club chating

**Chapter 7: Night club** ** _chat_** **ing**

The emerald paw print sparkled in the sunlight and Marinette's first thought was that it must've been expensive. She turned the ring over in her hands a few times. »Why would Adrien have this?« She wondered aloud and Plagg only blinked up at her, everything staying quiet.

She heard a key turn in the door. Realizing Adrien must've come back she quickly put the ring away and picked up Plagg, carrying him with her out of the bedroom.

Adrien opened the door and Marinette smiled at him, hugging Plagg to her chest. »Hi.«

Adrien blinked and then smiled softly at her. »Hi, Marinette. How are you? I can see you're gettting along with Plagg.«

Marinette blushed and he chuckled. She grinned. »I'm much better, thank you for taaking care of me. Plagg's a real sweetheart by the way.« Adrien grinned at her. »He's just been trying to get on your good side so you'd feed him cheese.« Marinette laughed, before looking up at Adrien, to find him smilling down at her.

»How about you put on your shoes and jacket and I'll drive you and Tikki home. You probably want to go rest.« He said, tilting his head at her.

Marinette nodded and put down Plagg. »Thank you. Could you find Tikki please, you know this place better than me.« She smiled sheepishly.

Adrien nodded and went off to find Tikki while Marinette slipped on her shoes and jacket.

Soon they were in Adrien's car and Marinette gave him directions to her apartment, thanking him again before he left and then going into her apartment.

She closed the still open window, checked that no one had stolen anything and turned uo the heating, before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

Once she was clean and warm she climbed into bed with Tikki and went to rest for the night.

 **-Lineeeeeeeeeeeee breeeeeeeaaaaaaak yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay-**

For the next two weeks Marinette stuttered around Adrien at Hip hop lessons and made quick get aways when they ended. He'd winked at her multiple times and even called her princess. She was pretty sure he was flirting and she couldn't help feeling attracted to him too, even though she avoided him like the plague.

 **-Two weeks later.-**

Marinette sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. »How did I let you convince me to do this?«

Alya laughed from behind her. »Because I'm one of the best persuaders in the world? Plus you're like my BFF so it wasn't hard.«

Marinette couldn't help but giggle with her. »Alright world's top persuader, lets go already. I don't need more make up!«

Alya rolled her eyes. »You don't need any make up, but hey it's fun. Alright let's get the party started!«

Marinette knew exactly how she was persuaded. Alya used her puppy eyes and BFF status to get her to accompany Alya to a night club and party.

And now they were standing in front of Toute la nuit, waiting in line to get into the club. »C'mon!« Alya said pulling her along and through the door of the club.

Marinette jumped slightly as her senses were flooded by flashing lights, darkness and loud music. She stumbled after Alya as her friend pulled her along. Finally they ended up at a table at the side of the dance floor. Alya turned towards Marinette. »Girl, I'm gonna go scope out the dance floor and stuff! Will you be okay without me for a little?!« Alya screamed over the music and Marinette laughed. »I'll be fine! Go have fun!« She shouted back.

Alya grinned. »Alright! Don't forget to have fun and find me if you need anything!« And with that Alya disappeared into the crowd and Marinette rolled her eyes after her.

Marinette looked around the club. It was dark, the place brightened only by flashing lights and a soft blue glow. The dance floor was crowded and Marinette couldn't find Alya or the other side of the room for the life of her. Most of the girls were wearing dresses even shorter than her own and hers had been picked by Alya.

She'd picked a short red dress that barely covered what it was supposed to. It was a ladybug red color and had a strapless sweetheart neckline. It spun beautifully with her, she knew, but it probably won't get the chance to be shown off while she was wearing it. Dancing in clubs with strangers really wasn't her thing.

It was hot inside the club with all the people stuffed inside. Marinette decided she wanted to freshen up and find the bathroom. She pushed into the crowd and through the people to get to the other side of the room. Suddenly someone bumped into her and she stumbled over her feet. Yes, of course she was wearing flats, she didn't want to kill herself in high heels. But she still stumbled and her hands flung out as the floor came closer and closer to her. Suddenly an arm slipped around her waist and a hand gripped her own.

Her blue orbs opened in suprise to find a green pair staring back at her. She gasped as she realized just who had caught her. Adrien was grinning down at her and she realized he was holding her in a dip. Her hand grasped his a bit harder and he pulled her up to him. She squeaked in surprise when he pressed the front of her body against the front of his and pulled her closer. He grinned at her, their noses almost touching and she gasped, feeling his breath on her lips. He chuckled as he felt her gasp. »Fancy seeing you here.« He says and Marinette shivers. »S-same here.« She says and he chuckles again as he catches her stutter. »I like the dress. But you still trip, no matter how short it is.« Marinette blushed red at his words. »At least you're there to catch me, huh?« She said, smirking up at him. »Of course I am. How else can I get you to dance with me again.« He replied and his hands ghosted up her arms. He grasped her hands and lifted them to his shoulders and slowly started moving. Marinette was suprised but her yes never left his as his emerald gaze burned into her blue bell orbs.

They'd been moving to the music together slowly for a few moments when Adrien spun Marinette around in his arms, her back facing him and pulled her close. Marinette gasped, letting out a surprised yelp as his hands ghosted down her body and to her hips. »Dance with me my lady.« He said in Marinette's ear, but she was suprised to find it more as a plea than anything else. She turned her head slightly to the side and Adrien did the same, their eyes locked. »Yes.« She whispered and as she did her lips ghosted over his, almost in a kiss. And that was all he needed as he spun her back around and she was suprised when he stopped for a second leaning towards her, a smirk on his face, his hands gripping her waist. And that was when she heard the beat of the song and her feet moved on her own. They started dancing roughly the same choreography as in class. It was so familiar to Marinette. He pushed into her, but she pushed him back, holding him at arms lenght. But this time wasn't the same as the first. This time when he pushed as close as he dared, she pulled him closer and made him lose his breath. But it all came to the same point. Him dipping her, them almost kissing, their breaths ghosting over each other's lips as both of them tried to catch their breath.

Marinette forgot about everything as his emeralds hungrily burned into her sapphires. »Chat...« She breathed against his lips and lifted her face closer to his her lips brushing against his. »Chat Noir...« She tried again and she knew she was pleading. He chuckled. »Usually my name's followed with a 'no'.« Was all he said, before pressing his lips against hers and capturing her mouth with his.

Suddenly applause rung out around them, joined by whistles. Marinette startled and broke their kiss, glancing around, before her shocked and frightened orbs found Adrien's, which were dancing with mirth. He pulled her onto her feet and spun her around again to face the crowd gathered at the edges of the dance floor, which was almost completely empty. Marinette suddenly realized that everyone had started watching her and Adrien dancing and blushed. She tried to shrink back but her back hit Adrien and he chuckled, gripping her arms and pulling her with him off the dance floor.

Marinette gasped for breath as she sat down at a table Adrien had dragged her to. He sat besides her and ordered something from a waiter, Marinette couldn't make out what he'd said. But his green orbs turned back to Marinette and he grinned at her. Marinette simply stared at him, mouth parted. He was dressed in black jeans and a black T-shirt, Marinette gasped as she saw something glint green on his hand. After assesing his appearence her blue bell eyes quickly returned to his green eyes, which were still staring at her.

»What just happened?« She asked, still completely out of breath. Adrien grinned. »We danced and I finally got to kiss you.« Marinette blushed and stuttered. »Y-you... finaly?« He chuckled. »I've wanted to... test a theory, for a while now. I wanted to see if it was really you.« Marinette blinked. »M-me? What about me?« Adrien tilted his head, smilling softly, he gripped one of her hands in both of his. »What did you just call me back there? What did ou say, Marinette?« Marinette registered something cold pressing against her skin where he was holding her hand at the back of her mind, but she tried to concentrate on what he'd asked. »C-Chat Noir. Black cat. B-but Adrien..«

»What is it Princess?« He asked softly.

»I don't know what it is, Adrien. I-I can't remember.« She said and a frustrated tear ran down her cheek. Adrien was surprised for a second but quickly recovered. »That's alright Marinette. I'll tell you everything I know. I'll explain. It doesn't matter.« He wiped away her tear and Marinette grabbed his hand as he lowered it and turned it over in her own hands. Her finger traced the paw prunt on the ring. »Tell me what this is Adrien.« She pleaded and he stood up and walked over to her side of the table, pulling her up with him. »Can we talk outside?« He whispered into her ear and she smiled up at him and nodded, but suddenly she remembered something. »Wait, I came here with Alya. I should tell her...« Adrien smiled. »Don't worry, I think Nino's with her and they know you're with me.« He winked and she blushed again, before yelping as he pulled her with him out of the club and onto the sidewalk. She shivered and Adrien tilted his head. »I came here with my car... DO you want to maybe go back to my place to talk?« Marinette looked up at him uncertantly, before nodding. He grinned and spun her to his side, his hand slipping around her waist. She felt his lips press against the top of head, before he started walking her towards his car, his hand in hers. »Who is Chat Noir, Adrien?« Adrien chuckled. »He's me. He was my alter ego when me and Ladybug danced together. When we competed and performed in clubs. But she was the only person besides me that knew my name. Well the only person whose identity I didn't know.« Marinette gasped as a memory flooded her mind.

She was in a dressing room, she slipped a red mask with black spots onto her face, before looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing black tights and a loose red shirt that was a thin, almost see thorugh fabric, through which you could see her black bra. The shirt had five sequined black spots on the back, that glittered every time light bounced off them. It was a stuning costume. Suddenly a knock came from her door. She heard a playful voice call for her. »My lady! Are you perhaps without your pawsitively stunning diguise?« She laughed. »Oh, wouldn't you like that mon chaton!« She said back and opened her door to ffind her feline partner leaning against the door frame.

Suddenly she heard Adrien call her. »-ette. Marinette?« She snapped back to reality. She stared into Adrien's eyes, surprised that the were the exact same as Chat's. He was Chat! Suddenly Marinette flung her arms around Adrien, making him stumble back against a wall. He let out a surprised huff. She looked up at him, her eyes watering. »How did I forget you chaton?« She whispered and Adrien gasped at the nickname.

They both let out a moan as his lips finally covered hers in a deep kiss.

 **A.N:**

 **Hey y'all. It's me! Remember me? One of the authors that never updates regularly?**

 **Okay, I hope you've liked this chapter. I would love to hear some reviews and what you think about it, maybe I could improve something? What am I saying? There's always room to improve stuff!**

 **Anyway let me know in the reviews and stuff!**

 **Dream on!**

 ** _Timisa_**


End file.
